


THREE WEEKS

by onescoupaday



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Smut, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onescoupaday/pseuds/onescoupaday
Summary: Seungcheol and Jeonghan are deprived of some alone time and when they finally get some, Hoshi calls Jeonghan in the middle of their “session.”PROPMT BY LIGHTHUES ON STAN TWT.Plot sucks bc there is not plot.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131





	THREE WEEKS

// THREE WEEKS

Jeonghan’s back pressed against the cold wall as Seungcheol pushed him. The older boy busily undoing the buttons on Jeonghan’s shirt as fast as he could- almost ripping it. They shared a rough and soul-sucking kiss, lip-biting, tongue-sucking and all and Seungcheol moaned deeply when Jeonghan sucked hard on his warm soft flesh. “Fuck.” Seungcheol breathed out as Jeonghan brought his pelvis forward to meet his own by grabbing Seungcheol’s ass with the latter grinding their cloth-clad erections. 

“Cheol-“ Jeonghan purred as Seungcheol’s mouth travelled from his lips down to his chin and further down to his neck. Seungcheol alternated with leaving wet kisses and sucking on Jeonghan’s fair skin. “Cheol—“ Jeonghan repeated, this time as a warning. As much as he liked his lover leaving marks, he just doesnt want to deal with the make up artist knowing they have to wear plunging necklines for their next performance. 

Seungcheol grunted. He didnt like the idea of holding back when it comes to marking Jeonghan. He likes it when everybody knows. So despite the younger man’s warning, Seungcheol sucked hard and nipped on a spot just below Jeonghan’s collarbone. Once done, he halted to check his creation and grinned when he saw the mark. He heard Jeonghan cursed under his breath, completely aware of what he did but before he can even complain, Seungcheol kissed him again- his tongue tickling the roof of Jeonghan’s mouth. The latter in return tugged on Seungcheol’s pants, undoing the button and zipper and his hand snaked its way to cup the leader’s manhood- hot and throbbing despite still being clad by his underwear. Jeonghan broke the kiss and hurriedly slid down, dragging Seungcheol’s pants down in the process, leaving only his underwear. He nuzzled his face against Seungcheol’s clothed rod, closing his eyes as he breathed in to take the other’s natural scent. When he opened his eyes, he saw Seungcheol staring back at him- eyes clouded with lust. He lifted his body a bit to be eye-level to Seungcheol’s happy trail. He let out his tongue and followed said trail down south, with the small muscle going past the band of Seungcheol’s underwear. Seungcheol hissed when Jeonghan’s tongue accidentally brushed the tip of his throbbing erection. Jeonghan then decided Seungcheol’s underwear is becoming a hindrance so he bit the band and dragged it down in one swift move- causing Seungcheol to draw a sharp breath and his cock came springing out. 

Jeonghan let the tip of Seungcheol’s cock to linger around his lips, smearing the precum. He licked his lips, tasting Seungcheol’s juice. “You taste so fucking good.” He said as he took hold of Seungcheol’s length. 

The dirty talk went straight through Seungcheol’s hardness and he twitched and Jeonghan smirked at the sudden movement. He wasted no time and he took Seungcheol whole. It wasnt easy, as his lover is very much well endowed- long and thick in girth, not to mention his engorged head. Seungcheol let out a low guttural moan when his tip reached Jeonghan’s throat. Jeonghan tried to keep still for as long as he can as he grabbed Seungcheol’s ass to keep him in place. He withdrew out of breath and with his saliva mixed with Seungcheol’s spunk. He looked up at Seungcheol again and said, “fuck my mouth baby.” Seungcheol was taken aback at first, but quickly recovered with a devious smirk. He grabbed a handful of Jeonghan’s blonde locks and pushed in the other’s mouth, he can feel the other’s gag reflex as his throat constricted. He kept it slow for a couple of times until he felt Jeonghan getting used to his cock. He rammed himself forward and back, hissing everytime Jeonghan’s teeth grazed on his length. He can feel himself nearing his limit and he wanted to take his cock out but Jeonghan held him in place. The feeling of the blonde’s hot cavern coupled by the constricting throat muscles drove Seungcheol to the hilt and he released inside Jeonghan’s mouth, collapsing towards the wall in front of him. Jeonghan continued to suck him up to the last spurt and fuck was he spent! 

Despite his high, he grabbed Jeonghan up and kissed him hard- nevermind tasting his own cum. They kissed for a while until the younger man pushed him away to make his way to their bed- discarding all his remaining clothes in the process. Seungcheol kept his eyes at Jeonghan- feeling yet another sign of life coming from his just spent member. 

Jeonghan sat down by the bed and stared back at Seungcheol, lightly stroking his own erection. “Turn around. On your knees, Jeonghan.” Seungcheol’s voice came in dark and low. Jeonghan shuddered, recognizing the lust taking over his lover. He noticed Seungcheol becomes rougher than usual when they go weeks without fucking- and they are in their third now. Jeonghan blamed the endless practice and their hectic comeback schedule. 

“Lean forward.” Seungcheol applied pressure on his upper back and his face met the bed. The older man traces Jeonghan’s body with light caressing fingertips and Jeonghan felt goosebumps forming on his skin. “Cheol please..” he purred. He heard a low chuckle coming from the other man. Seungcheol leaned forward, leaving kissed all over Jeonghan’s back until he reached his tailbone. He dropped to the floor on his knees and without warning lapped his tongue all over Jeonghan’s balls, eliciting a loud moan from the latter. He kept his tongue there and occasionally takes in the sac and sucks on them. He spat on his hand and reached out for Jeonghan’s throbbing and neglected cock, stroking it a little too slowly. He then focused his tongue on that little spot between Jeonghan’s hole and balls. He pressed on it with his tongue, knowing how much pleasure Jeonghan would feel. And then finally to Jeonghan’s puckered hole. He licked once and stared at it, all glistening and eager to take him in. He stuck his tongue out again and pressed on it, feeling the tip entering Jeonghan’s hole and then pulls out. Jeonghan- on instinct bucks his hips- eager to be filled. 

“Baby you look so lovely.” Seungcheol commented which earned a low grunt and curse from Jeonghan. “Just fucking take me!” Jeonghan growled and Seungcheol could only chuckle as his lover’s patience starts to wear thin. He reached for the lube and applied generously on Jeonghan’s hole. He was about to position his finger when Jeonghan spoke again, “You dont have to prep me. I did it already.” And Seungcheol was lost. “I meant i fingered myself earlier because i was super horny.” Jeonghan clarified. This information caused Seungcheol’s brain to short-circuit. And next thing he know, he’s already positioned himself to Jeonghan’s entrance. 

Jeonghan braced himself for the intrusion. Yes he prepped himself well earlier but he knows his fingers are nothing compared to Seungcheol’s huge cock. He can already feel the tip tearing him up when—

Ring ring ring

“Ah fuck!” Jeonhan breathed. “Whose phone is that??” 

Seungcheol, still holding Jeonghan’s hip in place, looked around. “It’s yours.” And Jeonghan’s head turned to the work table where he knew he left his phone. “Fuck!” He cursed again. “Just ignore it and fuck me!” He said helplessly- hoping for the ringing to stop already. 

When it did, seungcheol readied himself again, applying more lube all over his length. He positioned himself again and pushed in halfway when—

Ring ring ring

“Ah fuck! Just answer your goddamn phone!” He pulled out and Jeonghan screamed against the bed. He grudgingly got up and made his way to the table. “Who is it?” Seungcheol asked.

“It’s Soonyoung.” And he knows exactly why he’s calling. “I skipped practice.” He told Seungcheol. “Fuck! He’s never going to stop calling!” Jeonghan frustratedly ran his fingers to brush his hair. 

“Just answer it.” Came Seungcheol’s command. So Jeonghan did. 

“Hello yeah—- i—- i know—- just give me—ahh!” Jeonghan yelped and found himself suddenly bent over the table and Seungcheol half-buried inside him. He looked up at the mirror across them to look at Seungcheol and he’s staring back at him with that unmistakable evil smirk. And then he pushed in completely. Jeonghan bit his lower lip to fight back a loud moan. 

He sought for Seungcheol’s eyes as they stare at each other on the mirror and Seungcheol just nodded, urging him to continue with their conversation. 

“H-ha.. i will— just! Just wait, okay? I’m just- oh feeling a bit fu— dizzy.” Jeonghan struggled to finish his sentence. He barely had enough coherent thoughts— not when Seungcheol is ramming hard into him and hitting his sweet spot with every thrust. 

“Nno i’m okay! Just— just give me 10 minutes.. NO! de-def-definitely dont come and check on—me.” He choked on that last word when he felt Seungcheol lean forward and took his length on his hand, stroking him in time for his thrusts. Seungcheol purposely kept his mouth close to Jeonghan’s other ear and moaned shamelessly— whispering dirty words and Jeonghan had to slam the table to keep sane and remind himself that he has the not-so-pissed leader of the performance team on the other line. 

Jeonghan felt himself getting close and he struggled even more with keeping up with whatever Soonyoung is saying. “Please please pleaaaase dont— i mean— just 10 minutes and i’m there so ah! Fuck!” Jeonghan couldnt hold back the moan any more- not when Seungcheol is looking at him on the mirror as he fucked him hard. Seungcheol had that crazy smile on his face and Jeonghan is losing it. “Goddamnit Soonyoung just 10’fucking minutes, just wait!” And he ended the call and threw his phone on the floor. “Fuck! Cheol! Ah— shit go harder.” Seungcheol pulled out only to slam harder back in and Jeonghan felt like he’s about to lose his voice— nevermind other people hearing them. He doesnt care. He’s getting one of the best sex ever whoever hears them can die in jealousy. 

“Fuck im about to come.” Seungcheol warned and Jeonghan knew because he felt the former fasten his pace. He is too. 

After a couple more thrusts and Seungcheol’s hand still stroking Jeonghan, Jeonghan came first, all coherency leaving him. Seungcheol followed seconds after, collapsing on top of him. 

Jeonghan wriggled under Seungcheol signaling for him to get off. The older boy took the initiative to get some wet tissue and clean up Jeonghan’s torso. “You know i’m getting back at you, right?” Jeonghan grinned and Seungcheol laughed softly. “I’m looking forward to it.” And then he leaned and placed a chaste kiss on Jeonghan’s lips. 

They both got dressed and Jeonghan was about to leave for practice but he turned around and told Seungcheol, “No sex for three weeks.” then he closed the door. 

And Seungcheol knew exactly what Jeonghan meant. 

//

**Author's Note:**

> Who’s the big fat sinner??? *raises both hands* i should be sleeping but but not without this out of my mind. So! Tell me what u think? I know it’s crappy but what else can a messy mind create?? Lmaoooo. Please do still leave some comments and kudos ❤️. Let’s spread the Jeongcheol agenda!!


End file.
